Virtual Reality (VR) headsets, such as the Oculus Rift®, are poised to become a significant new factor in computer environments, including gaming, virtual tourism, and the like. However, the same also present a number of challenges. Consequently, there is a need for improvements in VR headsets and accessories.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.